


Kinktober Day 09 - Pegging

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Double Sided Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Christine indulges Jeremy.Pegging |Emetophilia | Clone sex/selfcest
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 09 - Pegging

“Are you sure you’re willing to do this, Christine? You don’t have to.”

“Jeremy, stop worrying about me. It’s fine.”

Jeremy makes an anxious hum. Christine kisses the back of his neck, causing him to spasm his shoulders and then sets her chin on his shoulder. “Jeremy, stop. You don’t need to worry.”

She pulls his cardigan off and tosses it aside, quickly repeating the same with his shirt. She can see goosebumps form on his arms as the cold air of his basement hits him. “I’m not really sure how to do this...Do I need to prepare you somehow?”

“No,” he says, voice shaking. “I did that before you came over.”

She lets out a high-pitched noise of delighted surprise. “Ok,” she whispers. She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it over her head. She grabs his leg and spins him so he’s facing her on the bed. He goes red. “You act as if you’ve never seen me like this before, Jeremy.”

“It just as good every time,”

She rolls her eyes and grabs his belt, hurriedly pulling it through the loops of his pants. He unzips, unbuttons, and pushes his pants down, along with his underwear, as she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra.

Jeremy leans back on his hands, completely exposed to her. His erection is pointing upwards, resting against his abdomen. She pushes him down and she can see light reflect off of something metallic near his rear. 

She lifts herself up and slowly pushes her underwear down, revealing her arousal to him, dripping onto his couch. She reaches beside them on the bed, for the gaudy purple double-sided strap on. She slides it up her legs, moaning lightly when the inner dildo goes inside of her. 

She tightens it around her hips and turns to Jeremy. His eyes are blown wide with lust. She reaches down and hooks her finger on the metallic butt plug Jeremy has inserted. She tugs lightly, watching as it leaves her boyfriend’s ass inch by inch. 

He moans quietly, biting his lip to try and muffle the sounds. She leans down and kisses him, pushing her tongue in his mouth. He brings his hands up to her boobs and begins to knead. She guides the outer dildo towards Jeremy. “Ready?” she asks.

He nods. She pushes in quickly, ripping a loud moan from his mouth. She sets a fast pace very quickly, the movements pushing the dildo in and out of her as well. They’re both moaning, breath coming out in hot, damp pants.

“Chri...Christine,” Jeremy groans. “I’m gon..haah. Gonna cum.”

A loud moan echoes throughout the basement as Jeremy cums in short spurts, staining his pale stomach white. Christine continues her pace, even as Jeremy starts to beg her to stop, he’s overstimulated, it hurts-- 

It culminates in Christine moaning just a loudly and collapsing on top of him, his sperm smearing between them. She slowly reaches for the leather underwear-like contraption and loosens it, pulling the purple phalluses out of both of them, causing hisses. 

She tosses the device aside and curls up against him, yawning. “I love you, Jeremy,” she whispers.

She barely hears him whisper it back, but she’s content, knowing he did.


End file.
